


From Whose Point of View?

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mind Control, POV Multiple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: "Darkness. That is my life." Silence. "Emptiness is my void. Green eyes speak for me." Silence. "My dark haired boy. My dark love." I sat down at my table as I accepted the words of praise from the Goths around me. The door to the bookstore opened as the owner stood before us. His red eyes bore into the face before him as he coughed into his pale hands.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know what to say. I mean I expected as much when he showed such interest in her, but after the fiasco at the dance last year I never thought he would still pursue her. I watch as Paulina and Danny walk by hand in hand as the Hispanic holding his hand giggles. Watching the couple looking so happy I felt my own heart crack a little more as a piece seemed to fall into the void of my subconscious 

Every time I had seen him with her over the last year has taken a part of my heart, but the first time I felt the pain I didn't know what it was until it happened again as Danny looked serious about another female. Danny had had two loves in his life. Valerie and Paulina. He had fallen through with both girls, but for some reason Paulina seems interested in him again. I wonder what is up the other female's sleeve as they disappear from my sight. Several other students rush by, but I pay them very little notice as my sight begins to blur. Rubbing angrily at my amethyst eyes I turn to head home. 

My name is Samantha Angelica Manson and I am seventeen years old. I am a Goth and also an ultra Recyclo Vegetarian, which for those of you who are confused, means that I don't eat anything with a face. I have been friends with Daniel, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley since like second grade. Tucker is a technophile while Danny is your average kid, well he was until he turned fourteen and he had a rather interesting accident. He was made half ghost by an invention made by his ghost fighting parents. It was truly our fault that he ended up like he is since I encouraged him to check it out while Tucker said nothing to contradict me. Walking down the streets that I have walked every day of my life I started to look around. Most of the houses have changed over the last few years mainly because they have had to be rebuilt with every battle that Danny has to fight. Most of the people we have seen in the recent years have changed too. Our once little town has become a rather popular site with the booming of ghost sightings since the "accident". I guess I was hoping it would never change. The town. Danny. Our friendship. All of it seemed to be changing while I really never did. Was I afraid of change? I guess I was since if things changed I would be left by myself as I had before meeting Danny and Tucker.

"Hey Sam!" a voice hollered I turned to find Tucker with Valerie running after me. Valerie had become Tucker's steady girlfriend in the last six months after she joined our team of ghost fighters. I know it sounds crazy, but she found out about Danny's secret via Vlad Masters. If you don't know he is our most villainous foe and our number one enemy. The other ghosts are nothing compared to this crazed fruit loop. I learned that phrase in particular from Danny and it really fits the other half ghost. I know that Danny is called a halfa and since Vlad is technically in the same boat I should refer to him as such, but I refuse to do that because that would make them both one in the same and Danny is nothing like Vlad. Vlad wants to do people harm while Danny would never stoop to that level no matter how horrible you were to him. I was shocked that the halfa in question never killed the ghosts that were always out to do him harm, Vlad in particular, but I knew that was just Danny. He was the nicest person you would ever have the pleasure of meeting and although most of our views differed I would never wish him to be any other way. "Sam, do you want to hang out tonight?" my dark skinned friend inquired. I shook my head at the pair before me. I didn't want to hang out with them and not just the fact that I would be their third wheel, but I would just be bad company at this point.

"Can I do a rain check with you another time?" I asked instead. Tucker gave me a weird look, but otherwise the couple went their own way without questioning me about what was going on. I headed home never thinking for a moment that this might be the last time I would see the couple, maybe for forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker's POV

I don't know what was going on with Sam, but I figured it had to with Danny since it always seemed that way. I kissed Valerie on her lips as we headed out for the movie that we had planned to go see. Since Valerie had become part of our group it seemed that the once female rivals were now pretty close, but Sam rarely hung out with us anymore. We weren't sure if she was depressed, but Valerie had shown concern for the fact that the Goth seemed to hang out more by herself. I had told her on several occasions that that was just how Sam was. She really wasn't a big people person and sometimes even refused to hang out with Danny. My girlfriend had refused to believe that our dark haired friend was that anti-social, but over the last several months she had found that I wasn't lying. There were things about Sam that I myself didn't know.

"We should go check out that Gothic Bookstore," Valerie said. "We could get a great gift for Sam since she loves that kind of stuff." That might be a good idea, but at the same time I am not sure about the Gothic Bookstore. It appeared almost overnight and was never open during the day. It gave me the chills just thinking about it. "Come one, Tuck," Valerie whined. She had that way of making me give in even when I really didn't want to do something. The hospital had been one of my biggest fears and now that bookstore gave me the same chills.

"Okay okay," I said holding up my hands as my girlfriend gave me the puppy dog eyes that just turned me to goo. She could be so adorable when she wanted something really bad. "But you should know that it doesn't open until like five or six." She nodded. We had passed it on occasion since it was by the movies.

"After the movie we can head over there," she said with a smile as she dragged me along. I still felt rather uneasy about the whole ordeal, but we would only be in there for like two seconds to find a book and then I planned on vamoosing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny's POV

Paulina looked up at me, her teal eyes so filled with affection that I blushed, but for some reason I just didn't feel those butterflies that Tucker said he felt when he was with Valerie. I looked down smiled at her even though my heart wasn't really all in it. Maybe I was just tired from the lack of sleep and all the ghost hunting on top of school and dating a very high maintenance teen girlfriend. Holding back a yawn we walked together into the large park that took up the middle of the city. In the middle of the park was a statue with Danny Phantom fighting a ghost. Though no one knew who I was yet they still looked to me to protect the city. There had been a few years where I was hunted by all sorts of people and looked down upon as a menace, but in the last year most of the population has been saved by me so they now know that I meant them no harm. They know that I am a good ghost and now my name Inviso-bill has been replaced with my real name, well, my super hero name. She smiled up at the statue with a look that I hadn't seen except when she saw me in my other form. Sure, I should have told her who I was, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to relate that truth to her. Valerie had found out because of Vlad who now was a pariah to her while I was her hero. She was dating my best friend, but I found that I couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"Isn't he just the greatest?" my girlfriend gushed with a blush. I frowned. Sure, I was him, but having her do that with me standing there like I wasn't exactly what any male would appreciate. When I said nothing she looked to me a frown on her beautiful face. "Don't you think he is the greatest?" I nodded as I looked up at the statue. She smiled again and with a quickness kissed me on my lips, her lips pressing harshly to mine. As we stood there in the middle of the park kissing all I could think about was the fact that I didn't like the way my girlfriend kissed. I wasn't super new to the whole thing and that was what brought up the fact that while my girlfriend was kissing me I was comparing her to Sam and the Goth's kisses. Suddenly Paulina stuck her tongue into my mouth and with a shove I pushed her back from me. She looked up at me with anger glittering in her eyes. "What was that about?" I didn't know what to say to that since if I told her that I found that tongue she had placed in mouth repulsive I might hurt her feelings, but what she said next made me frown at her. "You are a horrible kisser and I expected better like Dash, now that man can kiss."

"Okay," I growled as my fists worked themselves at my sides. That was going a little far, but I kept in the words that I really wanted to say.

"And Kwan he is really good." What the hell was wrong with this girl? "There were a few others, but I can't think of their names. They were way better kissers, but you are a virgin at this so I can forgive you and teach you the way it should be done." As she reached up to give me another one of her disgusting kisses I put my hands out to hold her back.

"I don't think so," I said. "You and I are through. As for kissing I am not a virgin to that you are just so used to being treated like the whore that you obviously are." Her face scrunched up, her cheeks and the area around her eyes turning red in anger. "No girl in her right mind tells her boyfriend all the guys that she has kissed while telling him that he is nothing compared to them!" I know that my voice was rising in anger as I looked down at her face, but I didn't care. She was just like Sam had always told me. "You are a stupid shallow girl," I said before turning and walking away. I felt something hit me in the back of the head as I took that second step and turned to see her missing one of her heels, the shoe having fallen next to my feet. I shook my head and turned to walk off again.

"You are an ass Danny Fenton!" she screamed as I continued to walk away from her without even giving her another glance or thought. Tucker had invited me to a movie tonight. Maybe I could still get in on that? Pulling out my phone I hit the speed dial…


	3. Chapter 3

Tucker's POV

"Yeah, sure. You bringing your girl?" I inquired. I didn't really like Paulina especially after hearing all that I had from my own girlfriend about the Hispanic queen of Casper High. There was a long pause before Danny informed me that he would be alone. "Oh, well, that's cool." I told him that we were on our way to the show and which one we were seeing. I didn't tell him our plans for the Gothic Bookstore as I didn't know what he would say about that. Hanging up I looked to Valerie as she paid for our tickets.

"So, what's up?" she inquired as we headed into the movie theater. "Is he coming?" I nodded.

"Seems that he will be by himself though." She looked almost relieved and I couldn't blame her as I was as well. "Seems pretty okay for having just broken up with his girlfriend though, but still I think we shouldn't mention it."

"Well, duh, Tuck," my girlfriend said with a look of "that would be the smart thing" on her face. Taking her hand we headed to the concession stand to get provisions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's POV

"Darkness. That is my life." Silence. "Emptiness is my void. Green eyes speak for me." Silence. "My dark haired boy. My dark love." I sat down at my table as I accepted the words of praise from the Goths around me. The door to the bookstore opened as the owner stood before us. His red eyes bore into the faces before him as he coughed into his pale hands.

"That was our own lovely Dark Princess." In the back of the room a trio of newcomers stopped as the owner asked for me to come back up. I stood up, my long black skirt tickling the back of my knees as I walked back up the stairs to the stage, his eerie red eyes watching me. "I would like to hear another from you as would all the patrons in the bookstore this evening." I didn't really know what to say, but he kept prompting me to speak so I thought to the most recent poem. He handed me a gem, the stone a blood red triangle in my pale hands. I looked to him in confusion. "For you." I didn't want to take it, but he looked insistent and since he had opened a place for the Goths of Amity Park I felt that it would be rude for me to give it back to him.

"This one is called Dark Blood." I looked out to the audience as they waited silently. "I feel the darkness surround me. I feel it in my blood, the blackness. I don't know this feeling. This anger. This feeling of powerlessness in my own soul."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny's POV

"I have never known my blood to run cold. Never have I seen it slip out of me. I could feel the hopelessness in me well up. The darkness in my blood. I was alone in the dark. My spirit was lost." I couldn't believe what I was seeing never mind what I was hearing.

"Sam?" I questioned as I took a step forward and then Tucker pulled on my arm.

"Do you see that?" he hissed as he pointed. A dark haired male next to us hushed us. We shot him a look only to stop short when we saw his face. "Damn!" Tucker said drawing the attention of all those around us, mainly Sam who looked shocked as she stopped mid-sentence.

"Tucker?" she questioned as Tucker looked at her. She couldn't see us could she? The man next to her drew her attention as he said something and then to my shock Sam began to glow red, her eye flashing the color of fresh blood as she let out the most blood curdling scream and then she was gone as was the male next to her.

"Sam!" I screamed as everyone of the patrons in the establishment made a run for it, their screams filling the room. I rushed to where she had been standing just moments before to find nothing there, not a thing, but when I looked closer I saw something, the ring that I had had her hold onto after dating Valerie had turned into a bust. As I picked it up I saw the letters that my father had had engraved. I had blown them off when the only spelled out Wes, but now as I looked at it I saw that it wasn't the word that I thought that it had been. "Sam." I had to give my father credit. He had seen something that I hadn't wanted to see. I turned to Tucker and Valerie. They looked at me sadly as I clasped the ring tightly. "We need to find her."

"Where do we start?" the dark skinned female inquired as Tucker looked rather thoughtful. I didn't know where to look but then Tucker said one thing, the name drawing my brows down in anger.

"Freakshow." Valerie looked at us in confusion. "He was the one standing next to Sam." Had that been who had been standing next to the Goth? I hadn't noticed since I have been so entranced by her words and the fact that she had been dressing in an outfit that I had never seen her wear before.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

I thought I heard Tucker in the crowd and my first instinct was to go after him and make sure that he didn't tell anyone about me reading those poems! Sure, I wasn't ashamed, but the last time my mother had found those particular types of poems she had had me admitted to a hospital in fear that I would kill myself. I had spent those full 72 hours thinking of ways to get her back, but when I was released I found that she had gone through my room tearing down and throwing anything that made her uneasy. That was everything! My walls were repainted, my posters torn up before being trashed, my art and poems tossed out. I had had a major fit one the likes my mother had ever seen. I blew up at her so bad that I think I scared her.

Flashback

"I can't believe you thought you fucking had the right to do that!" I screamed as I felt my face turn red in rage. "You are fucking stupid! First you claim that Danny has possessed me! Then you think that I am gloomy and you force me into stupid fucking pink and flowery outfits! Now you throw me in a fucking padded room because you think I might harm myself! Worse of all you throw away my life!" I could feel the fear coming off my parent in waves, but I continued because she had overstepped the line this time and I was tired of her treating me like some psycho! "You have treated me like I am some stupid little girl who doesn't act normal, but I don't want to be what you want to make me! I am who I am and there is nothing making me do that! I chose to be who I am!" That was when my mother broke down and I should have felt something for her, but I couldn't even make myself feel bad. She had made me feel so bad over the years. Her and my father had made me feel like an outsider in my own life, but I was done and then my mother said something that would haunt me for years to come.

"You aren't normal! You aren't human!" I stared down at her in shock, but within seconds my body over-rode my brain and I knelt down to her as she continued to rant about me not being human. What?! "You are a halfa like your stupid friend Daniel!"

"What?" I whispered. "What are you talking about?" My mother looked up at me, her Turquoise eyes watered and scared. What the hell could scare my mother, well, besides me?

"You are half ghost like Danny, but you are different as you were born that way!" my mother screamed as she collapsed again. I stood and backing up headed for my room. This was not happening! This couldn't be happening to me! I slammed the door to my room as I felt tears fall down my face. That was a lie that my mother just told me because I never had any experiences like Danny. I didn't go through walls when I was emotional and I didn't shoot beams from my hands! I laid on the bed now, with my face in the pillows as I let out a scream. I touched the sides of the bed as I sighed, most of my breath caught between me and the pillows as I let out another scream. I could hear my mother through the floor. She had recovered pretty quickly while I was left spinning.

End of Flashback

I was now in a large dark room. The only reason I could tell that it was big was there was a small bit of light in each of the corners. I found that weird as it seemed that the room I was in was a prison, the walls bricked and moldy with water dripping or running down them. Where was I? Just then a very familiar male appeared before me. His red eyes glittered with evil as he smirked down at me.

"Hello, girl," he hissed as he leaned down toward me. "I never knew that you were one of the many that I can control." With that he grasped the choker that I had worn for as long as I could remember As soon as it left my neck I felt a strange power enter my body. Looking down I watched as my hands began to become invisible.

"What the fuck!?" I screamed as I looked up at him, but before I could look away I saw it. The scepter was shaped like a skull this time with a red gem glowing between its teeth. After I saw that gem I couldn't move. All I could remember thinking was I must follow my master's orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Tucker's POV

I can't believe that I saw that I think that I am still in shock at the fact that it was Freakshow and that Sam had been taken by the ruler of ghosts. Just to think that she was gone made me worry about the halfa beside me.

"So, Freakshow is a ghost controller, like a snake charmer of sorts," Valerie inquired of us. Danny nodded though I could tell that his mind wasn't quite on the whole conversation. I could tell that his mind was on Sam. "You defeated him before so why can't you defeat him again?" I shook my head.

"We knew where he was before, but this time he was a lot more clever about his plan. The one thing that worries me is why he was after Sam. She holds no value. She is human after all. "

"We need to find out where he took her before he does real damage to her," Danny said as we headed out to where the Circus Freakshow had been the last time. We came upon the railroad that had once housed the psychotic ringmaster to find someone we had never expected to find there.

"Lydia? That was her name right?" I inquired of Danny. The halfa nodded as we dropped down to the red cloaked female. What was she doing here? Didn't she love her master so much that even after the other ghosts had been set free she had remained by his side. She turned as she felt us approach When she saw who it was it almost seemed as if she grew angry, her red eyes glowing brightly as she just stood there. As soon as we stood before her she turned her attention to Danny as she growled

"You!" she hissed at him. "You are the stupid girl's mate! It's your fucking fault that she is with him!" Danny was taken aback by her accusation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny POV

"What are you talking about? Sam is not my mate and Freakshow took her not her choosing to be with him!" I practically screamed at the ghost before me. She didn't falter, her eyes taking on an even more fierce look.

"She came to him and asked to be his! I saw her!" the ghost growled out as she pointed her finger in my chest, the tip of it so sharp that I stepped back. "She asked him what he wanted with her and that she would obey! That is my role!" I got it then. He was controlling the female and the one before me was jealous I began to chuckle at that thought. It was just too funny to imagine that anyone could be that stupid!

"He controls ghost though, so how is he controlling Sam?" Lydia heard my softly spoken statement and looked me with a glare.

"You didn't know?" she inquired as she walked away, a smirk replacing the glare. "You didn't know her most important secret?" I watched her, my eyes glowing dangerously as confusion filled me. What secret? Sam didn't keep secrets from me! "You really didn't know?" she inquired as she turned to look at me again as she chuckled. "This is just too good. I may be screwed over by him because of her, but you don't even know your mate's little secret!"

"I know all there is to know about Sam!" I screamed back as my power flared around me. "There is nothing that I don't know about her." After saying it I realized how bad that sounded and with a blush I turned to find the pair beside me chuckling as they looked away from me. "You know that I didn't mean it that way!" I growled at them. I turned back to Lydia with a glare that could melt ice. "You need to tell me where she is!" At this the ghost looked rather bothered. "You don't know where they are, do you?"

"No, I don't, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you," she responded. I reached out and with a flash of energy I shocked her form. Not fair of me and a little on the evil side, but I am tired of this. She was just pissing me off.

"I want to find her," I said as I knelt down to her now, my gloved hand clasping around the other ghost's thin green neck as the ghost showed the signs of fear in her red eyes. "Are you sure that they answer you gave me was the truth." Lydia nodded as I growled before straightening. This was not getting me what I wanted.

"Will he use her as he has the ones in the past?" Tucker inquired as Valerie pulled out her gun, pointing it at the woman on the ground trying to get up. Valerie wouldn't hesitate to kill her as I had just done, but Lydia didn't know that and she just glared at the woman as Valerie's smirk appeared, not that we could see it through her costume, but I stepped back as her gun buzzed to life, but the green ghost below her felt safe enough apparently as she let a chuckle loose just seconds before the gun fired taking out one of Lydia's arms, the green blood that oozed from it a sign that that the cloaked fighter was not joking. If Lydia could have turned pale I felt that she would have now as she spilled out information.

"Yes, that is his plan. She is powerful because she is green. She hasn't been trained to use her powers so he felt that he could use that to his advantage, but I swear that she asked him for this. I saw her with my own eyes tell him that she was his to control." I lunged at her, my face down in hers so quickly that she flinched.

"And once again I am telling you that your sick fucking boyfriend is controlling her. I saw the look on her face as he took her! She wasn't a very willing participant in that scenario." I stood up and walked away a few feet before taking to the air with Valerie and Tucker following. Lydia watched us go with a sad look as her blood drained from her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam POV

"I have completed the task," I said as I walked over to my master. I held out my hands a few gems gleaming in them. They were the gems from the reality gauntlet, but the gauntlet had been destroyed years ago even though the gems themselves were still intact. In my hand the red gem still glowed.

"Good," the pale faced male said as he reached out and taking the gems took the hand that was gem free and placing the gem of fantasy, the circular gem embedding itself in my hand as he took the final gem and reaching for the place above my collar bone placed the last gem there while the gem of power, the power source of the gems hung from his ear like it had so long ago. "Now you are my most powerful of weapons. The Reality Gauntlet is nothing compared to that of a living form that can use the gems at will." Smiling he turned from me as ideas began to form in his mind.

"What would you have me do with these?" I inquired as I held up my hands. He smirked.

"What would you like to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's POV

As we flew over the city I heard a phone ring and turned to see Tucker pull out his PDA, his face pretty relaxed until the person on the other end began to talk, their loud voice echoing through the ear piece causing Tucker to hold the phone away.

"Okay, mom..." more talking. "Mom, calm down and tell me sl-"

"What in the hell is going on?" I hissed to Valerie. The hunter shrugged. She wasn't quite sure herself, but we both knew it couldn't be that good as Mrs. Foley didn't over-react like this for no reason. Within minutes the technophile hung up, his expression unreadable.

"Well, I um... I know where Sam is," he said softly. He informed us to turn back and so we did, but what we saw was just too surreal. Before us lay Amity Park like it had when Undergrowth had taken over save for the mind vines. Trees grew in the middle of the street and cars that weren't eco friendly were now in holes. This I knew because the car lot that housed those SUVs that Tucker and I had coveted was now just a hole, the whole lot under ground.

"Heellppp!" a female screamed followed shortly by laughter. The laughter sounded like Sam so we flew in that general direction only to have a bloody Paulina run past us, her clothing ripped and blood caking on most of her form. As she passed we looked up to find what appeared to be goths running after her, their faces set in determined scowls.

"What the fuck?" Valerie inquired as another female screamed to find Star running as a what could only be described as plant dogs rushed past, their mouths foaming green ooze as laughter followed them. We looked up to find Sam hovering above us, her body encased in a long black dress, the ensemble covering all of her save for her head and hands. "Is that Sam?" Her hair was long and flowing around her like she was a ghost. There was one other spot that was open and in it was the gem of power.

"Seems that someone has made Sam into the reality gauntlet," I said dryly Tucker looked at me, the look on his face telling me how much he enjoyed messing with that thing the last time.

"I thought that we destroyed that fucking thing!" he whined as Valerie was once again lost as to what we were talking about.

"Seems that we didn't get rid of a couple of the gems," I said as I headed up to the dark haired female. She looked at me, a look in her eyes that reminded me of doll. They were blank and emotionless even as she chuckled at the pain that Paulina was enduring. "Sam, you need to stop this." She looked at me, but it was like she didn't see me either.

"Why would I do that Phantom?" she asked of me, her voice rather distorted. "I am having too much fun."

"Sam, you aren't this kind of person," I told her. She chuckled again.

"Phantom, you don't know her at all. This girl is just waiting for Karma, but with these stones she can take out her revenge for not just the stuff that was done to her, but to you. Did you not know that?" That wasn't Sam! "Did you know all the shit she had to endure in her life?" Anther giggle. "I even feel sorry for her."

"Who are you?" I inquired as I glared at the girl before me. I knew that she wouldn't do such a thing, but what was this other being talking about? Sam had never complained about Paulina except for calling the girl shallow, which I had found out in the end. "Release her!" I commanded loudly.

"Oh, sorry. Only if she wants this gone can I be removed, but as she is being controlled that is whole other issue," the distorted voice said. "Poor little thing. Never knew someone filled with such sadness and despair."

"Stay out of her mind! Sam!" I screamed. "Fight it!"

"Tsk tsk, sorry, but she is so far gone at this moment that - Danny?" a voice said cutting off the other voice. It sounded sad and desperate before the other voice resumed. "Oh, sorry, didn't think that she would come back so soon. Oh, well, no matter." With that the woman before me became invisible. I reached out my own senses to find her only to come up with nil.

"Danny!" a voice called. I looked down to find Tucker holding a shaking Star while Valerie consoled a jittery Paulina. All of the things that had been changed were still there, but the girls were safe now as their tormentors lay on the ground fading from existence.

"I think we have a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

I now stood before my creator, his scarlet eyes drilling into me angrily, but as I was just a shell watching from the inside I could do nothing.

"You didn't do a very high-quality job, drone," he said with snarl. "You don't have a vast imagination when it comes to malevolence." I just stood there, my gaze blank as I listened to him continue. "I guess I could give you another opportunity, but I need you to be less in control of yourself and more wicked." I said nothing as he ranted, his voice making me cringe on the inside. I wanted out of this unintelligent shell that had once been my body. I was glad that I had the charms even though when I had taken them I was sure he was going to use them another way. I had never imagined in my life that he could put them in a body to make a living reality gauntlet. "I shall give you one more chance and make it good!" he said before I headed off again. What would I do? "Wait!" he yelled. I turned to glance at him, his hand making contact with my skull as he began to glow, words in an alien language spilling from his crimson lips as I felt a funny feeling pierce my body, my mind losing thought. "Now go!" This time as I walked away I felt a darkness spill into my thoughts.

"I wonder," I whispered as my outfit changed, the once long gown changing in length, part of it a bathing suit as it conformed to my right side, the other half a flare skirt that just went inches past the crotch of my suit. It curved low and close to my crotch while it curled around my body and left most of my ribcage exposed before curling just under my right breast. Some of it formed a collar on the left side while the other half left my shoulder exposed. The whole ensemble was deep violet with black designs like tattoos on the outfit. In my hand appeared a rather interesting scythe. It formed a D with a P in the middle, the blade shimmering in the light of the sun as I floated out into the sun. With a couple of more adjustments I added a glove that stopped shy of my shoulder while my other hand had a form fitting glove. With a look behind me I noticed that Freakshow was watching with interest as I changed. With one more change I added a cape, the long black material flicking behind me. "See something you like?" I hissed at him with a glare. "Take a picture freak because this," I made a gesture. "Is off limits to you," with that said I took to the skies as the red eyes followed me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny's POV

"We need to find her," I said simply. "Who knows what other damage she will do as the gem's body?" Tucker looked a little freaked. I am sure that he was going back to the various incidents that our goth friend had done over the years, and most of them were without weird powers to aid her.

"Seriously, we need to find her," Tucker said as Valerie was lost yet again. Explaining to her what had happened we rushed off into the air again in search of the goth. I feared that I was right while at the same time I hoped that I was wrong. It once again didn't take us long to find her, but it was just as we had feared. Before us the city was crumbling, fires starting everywhere. We weren't far from where we had been just moments ago, but the damage was unreal as people were chased from their home by zombies, ghosts, and other mythical and real creatures. As we watched the city continued to change as the people we loved and protected were changed by the vampires that bite them, while others were killed by werewolves, the carnage was unreal. This didn't look like Sam to me. This looked like a horror film written by some sick freak and I knew that even though Sam could be pretty sick she would never wish this on her home town, would she? I wasn't so sure now as I watched the chaos unfold. Again I saw Paulina running, but this time her shirt was torn, her hair slaughtered as she screamed for her life. On the other side of the street I found Dash being kicked down by what appeared to be Poindexter, the small ghost now screaming at the bully of my life.

"Poindexter!" I screamed out, but for some reason it was like he couldn't hear me. Even the blond jock was oblivious to my cries. I rushed at them, but was stunned by a shock as a shield appeared, but unlike mine it was a deep purple, the air crackling.

You're so hypnotizing

I looked up as I heard a voice, the soft sounds of it eerie in a good way. It seemed to fade off as it echoed around us.

"Can you hear that?" I asked my partners to find them looking at me rather strangely. Nope, they must not have heard it.

Could you be the devil?

Again I heard the voice and this time Tucker looked around him as the voice was filled with emotion and yet at the same time it was emotionless. Did that make any sense or was I now going crazy?

"What is that?" Tucker inquired. "I sounds so weird and yet I am feeling so funny myself." I looked to find my friend latching onto his girlfriend as his hands began to roam on her body. I turned around on a gag as Valerie let out a squeak before a sound slap echoed in the area. I turned to find that Tucker's face now sported a red hand print as he now held his face.

"So not the time," Valerie hissed as she hugged her form.

Could you be an angel?

We all looked around as the voice filled the air. That was strange. I was feeling something strange take over my body as my ghost eyes flashed a brighter green. What was going on?

Your touch magnetizing

My heart began to speed up, I could feel it pound in my ears as I tried to tune out the voice in my head. It echoed in my skull, another voice talking with it.

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

As I floated there I felt a pull, this feeling telling me to go forward. I wanted to fight it so bad, but I couldn't. I left the couple staring after me as I flew toward the dark aura that pulsed in the center of the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Tucker's POV

They say be afraid

The person kept singing and for some reason I felt the need to fuck my girlfriend, not that I had any problem finding a reason, but for some reason it didn't matter that we were here, in the middle of the city. I wanted her and without warning I jumped her again and yeah she fought me, but within minutes she gave in as we floated down to earth all the chaos around us forgotten as she threw up her ghost shield.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny POV

I kept following the voice passing Star and Paulina again as they yelled something at me, but I paid them no heed as I followed the voice, it's silky tone drawing me.

You're not like the others, futuristic lover

When I drew closer to the city I saw a whole drove of males heading for where I was heading and for some reason that almost seemed to sober me up as I saw red. They were heading for what I believed to be mine and mine alone. I dove down and began to shoot at them as they reached the edge of a large black dome that crackled with energy.

Different DNA

Most of my blasts just knocked them back which was better than what happened when they hit the dome. Watching in shock I watched one human walk into it before being electrocuted, his body now stuck to the dome. Now that I looked around I found that the dome was covered in males on the edge. More were coming even after witnessing their fellow humans electrocuted to death. The smell began to fill my nose and I had to float further back.

They don't understand you

The voice continued to sing and I was drawn back to the dome, even knowing that it could electrocute me, but for some reason the voice was telling me I was safe. It was if she was calling me. I don't know how I knew that it was a female, maybe the pitch of the voice, but that couldn't be it as some guys have the same pitch as a female.

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

It was just as I thought I phased through the dome like I was a human in the Ghost Zone. I floated further into the darkness, the gloom hiding all around me, but that didn't matter as I just seemed to know the way.

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go,

lead me into the light

What she asking of me? Was she asking for help or was she calling me for some other reason? I don't know, but I could feel that she was torn, her feelings flowing into the song, the lyrics telling me so much and yet so little.

Flying further I found her, her red eyes gazing at me from the darkness as she continued to sing.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

What was she asking of me?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam POV

I watched as my friend for years entered the darkness. I wanted this, but at the same time I knew that it wasn't just me. There was someone inside me that had been fighting for years to escape and I had no control over her anymore. Was this my ghost half? Was she evil? Did that mean that my father was evil? What had been hidden from me and what was the story about my father?

"Sam," he murmured and the look in his eyes was similar to the look he used to give Paulina as well as the look from when Ember had controlled him all those years ago. I didn't want this!

"Danny!" I screamed, my voice seeming to bring him back as he blinked in confusion. "Run! Run Danny!" My voice sounded desperate even to my ears, but I couldn't help it. I could see in her heart since she was really me. She wanted pain for all the pain done to her, all the suppression while Danny, Danny had been free from all that especially after his parents found out. I don't know what she wanted from him! Would she take him and kill him or would she do far worse? "Plea-" I was cut off as she took over again, her tone monotone.

"Silly little girl, you can't do that," I said, my voice so detached from me. Who was this female in my body. "I would have figured that a smart girl like yourself would figure out that I am your demons. I hold no true form unless you allow me to."

"Sam, are you okay?!" Danny called out as he listened to the woman talking for me.

"She is fine, Danny. Right now she is letting the darkness take over, but that is good because they all need to suffer what they did to her. I think most of this darkness is for you, but I could be wrong. It all feels so good. Remorse. Guilt. Fear. Anger. All of it is so great and she hates it all."

"Whispers in the dark," I said as I tried to relay my feelings. "Whispers in the dark." Danny looked confused and then he seemed to understand me.

"You will never be alone," he said as he approached me. He didn't understand that I was telling him to kill me. I was too destructive and he needed to destroy me before anymore people were hurt.

"Oh, you are so sweet, but she is alone. Her thoughts are the ones that comfort her and her mind continues to play the reels," I said as the woman took over again, but this time she not only took over, she threw me into a mental cage, the bars slamming after me.


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't know what plays in her mind every night, the nightmares that follow her wherever she goes, whatever she does it will never leave her."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny's POV

I don't know what this woman wanted, but I knew that Sam wasn't in good place. Why had I never noticed that she was in a dark place. Maybe if I had she wouldn't be where she was.

"Let her go!" The woman shook her head as she held up her hand, the electricity in her palm crackling as she let more energy out. As I opened my mouth to say something else I heard screams of pain around me. Looking around I could see nothing, but I knew that those screams were real. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed at her as I ran to see who was hurt, but I didn't get very far when a green lasso appeared around my waist. I reached down to grasp it and was promptly electrocuted With a scream I began to shudder, the pain running through my form. I wondered vaguely when it was going to stop, but that thought left as the power shocking through me became even more powerful, the shocks becoming more powerful.

"STOP!" a voice yelled. I tried to look to find the voice, but fell to my knees as the energy stopped as Sam howled in pain. "Mother fucking shit!" a male voice continued. "Never thought I would see the day." I recognized that voice. I turned now, blood dripping from my mouth to find Dan standing over me, his red eyes flashing dangerously at the female before him. "What in the hell is happening here?" he asked of the female who glared at him, her amethyst eyes glowing lightly as she eyed him.

"Well, well, Dan Phantom," she purred. "You are also part of this human's thoughts, though I don't just sense one feeling connected to you." The white haired male cocked a brow. "Oh, yes, you don't know what is going on here, now do you?" she said as her power began to glow around her. "Let me get you CAUGHT UP!" she screamed before disappearing. Dan had no time to search for her as she appeared before him, her hands around his throat as green energy mixed with darkness crackled from her fingers and into his throat. He let out a scream of anger and pain as he reached up to dislodge her from him. She smirked, her face twisting as she looked down at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's POV

No, what was going on? I could hear words, but now I had no sight to see what was going on! Had she just said Dan? What was he doing here? I shook the bars holding me in as I tried to escape. I needed to stop this. Then it hit me. I could get Dan to kill me! He would do it if I said the right words to get him to change to his Vlad persona. That side wanted to kill all people associated with Danny! Struggling more I forced my body through the bars. I just had to get him to do it so this pain would end! As soon as my foot was through the bars I looked up to find Vlad standing before me. With a scream I fell back and into another person. Looking up I found my amethyst eyes looking into brown orbs as the male smirked at me, his teeth gleaming evilly. No! Nooooo! I began to run back the other way toward Vlad, but then I skirted him as I rushed from the two males.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny's POV

I finally was able to stand and with a quick apology I struck Sam in her back knocking the dark haired female down, but she didn't stay down for long as she turned to us. Dan was rubbing his neck as he turned to me.

"Okay, brat, what the fuck is going on here?" I didn't want to tell him, but I knew that I had to cooperate with the male next to me. He was me after all, or so Sam had kept telling me after the fight with him years ago. He was me, but he wasn't was what she had said. "Well?"

"I am a halfa," said the woman before us with a devious look. "I was born into the world as a halfa, unlike you two. My powers are more natural." He tuned to look back at her as I looked at the female in shock as she chuckled, her voice distorted still. "You do look like each other. I can see why she fell for it all those years ago and the fear she now feels is evident."

"What are you going on about?" Dan inquired as he regained his composure. "If she were a halfa that would still make her a ghost and in all the time that we have known her she has never caused my ghost sense to go off!" That was true. I had never seen the blue mist that alerted me to the presence of a ghost. "You are so full of it!" Her eyes flashed as she transformed before us, the rings of black similar to the ones that appeared around me as her form changed. She now stood before us with white hair, the locks flying around her as her suit changed color to her obvious disgust. Her eyes were a neon purple as she watched us with satisfaction. I knew that my jaw had dropped, but when I glanced at Dan he also looked rather stupefied. "Damn!"

"How was she never noticed?" The woman looked to me as if I were the last person in the world, her eyes glowing.

"Her mother was smart enough to ask your parents for help. They invented a choker that locked her powers unless it was taken off." I was shocked to say the least. I was lied to all these years by my parents. They had kept saying there was no way that a ghost and human could exist in the same body, but all these years they had known her secret! "They were paid well to keep it a secret. Ha, not even Sam herself knew until her mother told her purely out of passion."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you shitting me?" Dan questioned on a growl. "Our parents kept this a secret all this time and we could have told them that it happened to us?" It was a real shock as we had endured so much stress keeping our secret for so long only to find out this was why they were so understanding! "Does Jazz know this too?" the white haired ghost inquired as he looked to me in bafflement.

"No," the woman said. "Your dear little meddling sister knew nothing."

"Leave me alone!" a familiar voice said from the woman before us. We could tell just by the look on her face that she had not expected that cry, the one so full of fear, to escape from her lips.

"Sam!" I cried out as I rushed toward her only to be backhanded away, the power behind the smack knocked me back and far enough that the top of my head touched the dome that I now realized was growing shorter. I wondered if that meant her powers were fading or if it meant that she was growing stronger? I looked up to see Dan throw a blast at her, the netted blow knocking her into a building as the green growing net held her in place. He smirked, but within seconds she was back out, her glare shimmering with frustration.

"You two are nothing! You can't defeat someone so green and so full of emotions that easily!" What did she mean by that? Sam was green, but emotions had... Oh, shit! The power behind her blasts were fueled by her emotions that were obviously amplified by something. Looking at the Sam before me I was once again struck by the difference from the one earlier. She showed less skin unlike the Sam from earlier and her imagination, well, the destruction was more toward the whole town and not just the select few people whom she felt had wronged them. "Sam hates it all! She wants to leave this god forsaken place! The only reason she stayed here for so long was you," she spat at me with a glare. "You, and you don't deserve her! She should have left when she was given the opportunity She should have dated more guys then that idiot Elliot or whatever his fucking name was! She has too many fairy tale ideals and not enough reality!" Chuckling she held her hands up causing four thick vines to explode from the ground, the vines more like trucks with as big as they were.

"What the hell?" I yelled as they got a hold of me while the other two encircled Dan, his muscular form no match for the gem infused plants. With a scream we were crushed as she approached us, her eyes flashing amethyst white.

"You see, she has a fear," she whispered as she turned to Dan, her smile wicked. "She couldn't find it in herself to truly fear Dan." I watched in shock as more bombs were dropped on us. Dan just growled.

"Sam hated me!" the older version of me screamed out, a vein popping out over his right eye.

"No, she hated what you represented." The woman now turned to me. "She hated that Danny could lose his feelings, his good side to someone so full of evil. Vlad. She believed that Danny was too powerful to fall to Vlad. The male was evil, but you were able to take down Pariah and he was far more powerful then Vlad." Another dark chuckle. "But you want to know the funniest thing of all?" She looked at Dan and then back at me. "She knows her father, she has felt it she just didn't want to admit it. It was too horrible an image and even now I can see her cowering from it inside her mind."

"Let her go!" I screamed as I struggled against the vines. She just continued as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Vlad has a secret that he never told you," she said. "A secret so evil that his parents sent it away when at the tender age of six he killed a cat, the poor thing hung out in front of their neighbors house for days before anyone noticed it. The only reason they began to look was the smell." Where was she going with this? What was this secret? "I bet it is killing you right now, this secret that her darkness knows but you don't know."

"Just spit it out!" Dan hissed. I looked to him to find that he was seriously pissed off. I knew that deep down he hated Vlad and to find out that Vlad has something to do with our friend I knew was driving him mad like it was me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam POV

"What do you want?" I whimpered as I moved across the way from them. I could see Vlad, but who was this dark eyed male? He looked so familiar, but at the same time I felt like I knew him. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, dear, Samantha," Vlad said. "We aren't even really here. You are most afraid of us because you know both of us and we caused you the most pain, but you don't know the darkest secret in your soul, or do you?" I shook my head even I knew what he was talking about. I had seen the brown eyed male before, but only in my dreams. "You are bound to me forever just like Danny. Dan is just a part of me and you, you are blood."

"Nooo!" I screamed as I closed my eyes. The brown eyed male leaned close, his nasty breath wafting over my face and making me gag. Could I throw up if I was in my mind? I opened my eyes to look into the face of my father and shoving my hands into his face I let out a blast to the shock of both males hovering close to me. My father was evil!


	11. Chapter 11

Danny POV

I just lay there in the vines as I felt my energy draining from me as Dan continued to curse. I could tell that his energy was dwindling as well because his curses were getting shorter, but I knew that he was pissed off. I looked in front of us where Sam was resting. The woman had yawned after dangling Sam and Vlad's secret before deciding to take a nap. She lay before us on a large flower. It was similar to the one that Undergrowth had kept her in. Sleeping she looked so innocent, her dress not so much, but she looked so sad there. I looked at Dan who was groaning now as he gave up fighting to eye the woman sleeping before us.

"Dan," I hissed as I made sure the female holding us captive was really asleep. The older version of myself looked over at me, his eyes dazed.

"What brat?" he inquired as he again began to struggle. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Sam is somewhere in there and she is being controlled by Freakshow," I stated. He nodded as if he knew it this whole time and I let him act like that since I knew it would just start a fight. "We need to find a way to break the spell, but I need your help."

"That is a given, brat. You are not powerful enough to fight even me without the help of your tools." I wanted to punch him in his smug mouth, but a sound drew our attention to the left as someone began to walk toward us, his figure slender and a giggle heard. "Speak of the devil and the thing appears," Dan spat as Sam awoke, her amethyst eyes fixing themselves on the male appearing from the fog.

"How the fuck did you get through the shield?" she hissed angrily as she powered up, her body shaking with power as her eyes flashed red for a second. Freakshow smirked as Lydia appeared next to him, her smile devious and her body like it had been before. Had she played us? No, looking at Freakshow's red eyes I could tell that he was lusting after Sam. Maybe it was her power that she welded that made him seem to drool. God, I hoped that it was just the power. "Ah, so the true drone returns. Poor little Lydia with your weakness for the freak of all freaks." The ghost female growled low. "I do know that you talk sweetie," Sam said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. "I don't care for what you have to say, but I don't like being answered like a brat with grunts and groans." Turning to Freakshow she lost that sweet tone. "As for you I have no need of you or your little whore." Holding her palm up, the one free of a gem she powered up a small green orb, the energy shimmering.

"I am your master," he said as he held up his glowing orb that controlled most ghost only to find himself thrown back as her orb was released, the green power burrowing into his body before a ball of roots burst out and taking root in the ground below him began to burrow through his blood. As it took over his form we all watched in shock as his screams grew shriller, his blood pouring forth to water the plant that was using him as compost. Soon all that was left was his mutilated body, flowers blooming from his eyes as they popped out and oozed down his pale cheeks.

"I have no master, bastard," the dark haired female hissed as she turned her attention to the now scared Lydia who looked mournfully at her master. "You," she screamed at the ghost female as she threw a green ray at her, a portal opening up behind her as the ghost was sent back to the ghost zone. "I have no need for you either, but you did nothing to me so I may as well release you to those who will kill you for being a traitor."

"This is not you Sam!" I screamed out. She looked at me, her eyes glittering with hate.

"Danny, this is me," the woman said. "Sam has surrendered to her father's wishes and now..." she faded off as she walked over to Dan, her lips curling into a smirk as she leaned close to my older half. "I will take something that I want." She leaned over and her lips found purchase on Dan's as the male moved to fight her, but with a quickness that I had only seen with Tucker when he had been a ghost several years she forced him to kiss her back as her hands tunneled into his white locks. Soon Dan gave in, his body relaxing. He was me after all and I had this affection for the female before me, but I didn't want her to kiss him I wanted her to kiss me! Where that thought came from I wasn't sure, but I knew it was true. She pulled back, her eyes dazed as she turned to me before advancing. "She wants you," the woman whispered before pulling me down for a kiss, but unlike my older half I fought. I knew this was something that I wanted, but I wanted Sam not this woman taking her over for jollies. As I continued to fight I felt a sharp pain in my lip as Sam bit me, blood rushing into my mouth making Sam groan.

"Danny," Sam said, her voice returning to normal as she moved over my lips. Was this Sam? I don't know, but I now kissed her back, the passion from several years of denial flowing into that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam POV

I managed to shove my father and my uncle into the cell that I had occupied just moments before to catch myself kissing Dan. OMG. I freaked. Sure, there had been some fantasy there for that male in particular. A few dirty dreams here and there, but I really wanted Danny. He was the true one for me and that would never change so when the female that inhabited my body turned to him I rejoiced, but he fought it. I almost pulled back but I could hear his emotions, they were swirling through me and I whispered his name, my soft voice reaching out to him and amazingly he began to kiss me back as I took over. I shoved that female, the other half of me back into the cell that housed my father and Vlad, their protests heard as my other half kicked them away from her with a hiss. Was she evil? I have no idea. The only thing on my mind at the moment was enjoying myself with Danny as I moved my hands down, the vines sliding off of him as I willed it. He moved, he now clung to me like I was him, our own little world the only thing surrounding us.

"Danny," I whispered as I pulled back, my amethyst eyes shimmering. "I am sorry." I turned to Dan and closing my eyes I freed him, his body dropping to the ground with a thud as he looked up at us. I knew that somewhere in the back of my mind he was Danny too and he couldn't stay here. "Dan, you need to go back or you will die right now." He said nothing as he looked at me in confusion. "I have dealt with my fears and that other half of me, but you need to leave." As he nodded the dome around us began to grow bigger as it exploded into several shard of black glitter, the sun shinning on us now as the clouds parted. I turned to Danny. "It was true all that she said. I was mad at Dan for being birthed. I never hated him. He was a kid that lost his loved ones, the ones that were his lifeline. I can understand that now, but I was still so mad at you for falling into that. When I found out what I was I was afraid that I would do that same thing. I was afraid that I would kill my family and those that were so close to me without hesitation. Danny, my father is Vlad's older brother. They were both half ghosts, but Vlad was made into one while my father was made a sacrifice to one for the safety of Vlad. He was used as a barter for the safety of the other child, the first born. I am from that soul and my ghost has has been tainted, but I think that I can control it. I want help though. I will need help." Danny smiled at me broadly.

"Sam I will always be with you, I love you." That just brought such warmth to my heart as I felt the love from him, my body shuddering as he pulled me close, his lips falling on mine. "But we have some people to talk to," the male holding me said with a frown. I was confused. "Seems that my parents knew about all this." This was going to be fun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night found screaming in the Fenton household as a pair of halfas ripped into two pairs of families, their voices heard clear across town long into the night.


End file.
